Love at Frigid Temperature
by Snip13r
Summary: Snow Pea starts having feelings for a Winter-Melon, and she informs her father, Ice-Shroom about this but he highly disapproves of their relationship. How far can Snow-Pea go to fight for their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Start

**Presenting Love at Frigid Temperature! It's the same as Peas and Suns- lots of chapters! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **-Yuan Corpuz (Snip13r)**

 **NOTE: Characters from the first story I made are also here. Dr. Andy.**

Chapter 1: A Cold Start

Snow Pea arrived at the house, having an intimidated look on her face. The taxi driver had assisted in unloading her bags and took off. She was sent to Crazy Dave's homestead after her father, Ice-Shroom requested her to help him in protecting the planter since it was their job as a family. Although being on this job would cost her life, she had to because no daughter would deny their father.

She missed the times when she was at Plantypolis, hanging out with her friends, and being "home". She was forced to work upon discretion of his father. They had to protect more humans as the zombies grew larger in number.

Ice-Shroom was at the doorstep, greeting the frowning Snow Pea as he took one of the bags and assisted her to her room.

"So, you still miss Plantypolis?" Ice-Shroom annoyingly asked.

"Yes. I don't want to do this, but whatever the cost, I will still do my duties, Dad." Snow Pea smiled.

"That's my daughter! All the plants here are friendly, and I assure you that you will have a great time, my dear!" Ice-Shroom happily said.

While they were heading to the room Snow Pea would confine herself in, Snow Pea was immediately greeted by other plants. She simply smiled back at the plants, and Crazy Dave had prepared the room for the newcomer.

Ice-Shroom had set Snow Pea's stuff. He waved goodbye to her and Snow Pea collapsed on her bed. "Ah. Can't wait to give zombies frostbite." The Snow Pea stretched her stem and took out a book from one of the bags.

Later evening, all the plants were downstairs eating dinner and Ice-Shroom was slightly dismayed upon seeing her daughter come down late. "You're late for dinner. Almost..."

Snow Pea hugged her father and took a seat. Some of the plants were staring at the girl-plant, and she simply ignored them and finished her food.

A male human dressed in a black jacket approached Snow Pea after dinner. It was Dr. Andy. He was the neighbor of Crazy Dave and also managed the plants services.

"So, you're the new plant who just arrived? Great to meet you." Dr. Andy was cut by Ice-Shroom.

"Yes, she's my daughter I've been telling you, and she can take out those zombies faster than me. You can really trust her with zombie-stopping." Ice-Shroom snuggled Snow Pea closer.

"Dad, I told you I didn't-"

"Nah, she's good and prepared for the first wave of zombies tomorrow!" Ice-Shroom smiles at her nervously and lets her go. Snow Pea went upstairs after the conversation with Dr. Andy.

"Well Dad's right. The plants and people here are friendly. I might get along here better the next day." Snow Pea said to herself as she shut the lights off and slept.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

Snow Pea was placed in her position. Wall-Nuts were at the front of the lawn, while Snow Pea was just in front of the Sunflowers with other plants. She simply waited for the zombies to show up, and the planter was hiding in the basement of the house. Dr. Andy took over for the meanwhile.

She finally got her first kill when a zombie was limping to the group, attempting to eat the planter's brains as it usually desired. A Puff-Shroom and a Peashooter was also firing at the zombies, she was racing against them who would get the first kill. She slowed down the zombie with the snow peas she fired, and with that advantage she got the kill. The Puff-Shroom would not fire until the zombie was close enough, and the Peashooter fired late. Snow Pea had beat the other two plants and she really enjoyed tearing down more zombies to bits.

When the wave was finished, all the plants chanted in victory. Dr. Andy clapped and said "great job" and Snow Pea returned inside the house with the other plants.

She sat on a couch until she saw a Winter Melon on the stairs, chatting with 3 Melon-Pults. She slightly blushed and asked Dr. Andy who was the icy cold melon plant.

"Oh! That's Winter Melon. He's a popular plant here and he's tough. He managed to save Crazy Dave from attacks, when he was the only plant remaining and 3 lawnmowers were used."

Snow Pea replied. "He really is popular around here, does he hangout with the Melon-Pults that much?"

"Nope. He mostly spends time alone writing books and stuff. He's friendly too, and you can trust him with almost everything!"

Snow Pea was surprised when she was told that Winter-Melon was going to be his roommate. She couldn't deny since Crazy Dave had pre-selected him to move to her room.

A few hours later, the Winter Melon entered the room. He stares at Snow Pea and he smiles.

"Hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Winter Melon, by the way did Dr. Andy tell you that you're going to have a roommate?"

"Yes!" Snow Pea said happily. "You're popular here. He told me about you and I think can make a new friend here since I just arrived yesterday."

"Same! I was also looking to make friends with you. Well, welcome to the Davidson's homestead!" Winter Melon shakes leaves with Snow Pea. He slightly feel his hands get cold.

Snow Pea smiles at him, and turns around, reading a weekly issue of Plantly Living.

When she finished the magazine, she saw Winter Melon with a ball pen, writing words on an half-empty book. She asked what he was writing and he said that it was a book about two humans who had their hearts crossed after a strong hurricane.

She got closer to Winter Melon and said, "Can I read it?" with a big smile. Winter Melon, despite how adorable Snow Pea's smile was said "no" in a deep voice. Snow Pea poked the cold melon plant to persuade him to let her take a peek of the book. Winter Melon poked her back, and they engaged in a tickle fight with the victor being Snow Pea.

They had a tickle fight, although they just met. They instantly made new friends and as the day passed on, they got to know each other further.


	3. Chapter 3: Author

Chapter 3: Author

Snow Pea was awoken by Winter Melon. Winter Melon wanted to show her the book he just completed. Snow Pea was happy, and hugged Winter Melon.

When she read the book, Snow Pea had tears dropping. Winter Melon asked if she was okay, but she simply said it was because of the romantic scenes in the book. He smiled and asked if she liked the book. Snow Pea nodded in agreement.

"Can I keep this book? I want to read it much more." Snow Pea grinned.

"Sure! I have more books in my stuff but I will not show it to you." Winter Melon ran around the room, being poked at and chased by Snow Pea. They engaged once again in a tickle fight and Winter Melon succumbed to defeat.

"Oh...you're really good at this, huh?" Winter Melon said to her, both of them lying down on the floor.

"Well, Tickle Fight Champion!" Snow Pea said in a deep voice and laughed.

"I am also writing more books. Someday I would become a popular writer when this zombie nightmare ends..."

The two rose up and went downstairs for breakfast. Ice-Shroom approached Snow Pea and asked if they were getting along. Snow Pea nodded and smiled.

After breakfast, Ice-Shroom was conversing with Dr. Andy. He was talking about the repair of the satellite dish on the roof when a basketball was propelled at the house and smashed through a window. The zombies have arrived. The basketball appeared to be coming from a zombie operating a lawnmower attached to a catapult-like mechanism.

Crazy Dave and Dr. Andy set the plants and went back inside the house to keep watch. Snow Pea was in her lane smiling while firing icy peas at the zombies. Ice-Shroom was at the back of the group proud of his daughter's work. Winter Melon was one lane apart from Snow Pea, and he attempted to converse with Snow Pea despite the loud noise of Cherry Bombs exploding and zombies groaning.

The second wave was almost done when the Wall-Nut blocking Snow Pea and Winter Melon was taken out by a jack-in-the-box zombie. The two got to talk for a while before Dr. Andy replaced the empty spot with another Wall-Nut. Snow Pea was still firing peas while conversing with Winter Melon. Her father didn't care, since she can do both actions.

"Hey! You're a good author, mind showing me other books after this?" Snow Pea shouted while the lawn defense was going loud.

"Sure, no problem! I have 4 other finished books that you can read!" Winter Melon replied.

"Thanks! You're a good friend!" Snow Pea happily said as their conversation was cut off by a Wall-Nut Dr. Andy had planted.

After the final wave, all the zombies were taken out and Winter Melon went to the Zen Garden and watered the non-sentient flowers Crazy Dave recently purchased.

Snow Pea was watching him at garden work. She was impressed with Winter Melon helping Crazy Dave. She went back to their room and simply waited for him.

After Winter Melon finished gardening and dinner, he went upstairs and to their room just to find Snow Pea chortling to a book she was reading.

"You're loving my book." Winter Melon smiled as he entered the room.

"Ah, this human romance story is just perfect. What are your other books?"

"Nah I was just kidding. I won't even show it to you." Winter Melon smiled and took a pillow for protection.

"Oh, you-" Snow Pea went after the blue melon and tickled him until he was incapacitated. She rested on Winter Melon's bulb and they shook leaves.

Snow Pea was blushing. Her Love Nerve has started running, so did Winter Melon. They had a small conversation for a while before they slept.

"You write good books, Winter." Snow Pea said to herself as they turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4: Asked Out

Chapter 4: Asked Out

Snow Pea started having feelings for Winter Melon the next day. Winter Melon also had feelings for her.

She went out looking for Winter Melon. After a few minutes of questioning and searching, Winter Melon was just writing a book underneath a tree. She approached the boy-plant, panting.

"The hell Winter? I've been looking for you everywhere, friend. I thought one of those zombies got you."

"Nope! Just writing another book underneath an apple tree. I told Dr. Andy that I'm going to the park to relax, plus the zombies are nowhere to be seen." he replied.

Snow Pea scratched her bulb in confusion. She moved closer to the melon plant and slowly spoke. "Hey, do you mind if I..."

"What is it? Just continue..." Winter Melon flipped the book.

"Can I ask you out on a...date? You're a good guy, and I like to be with you more." Snow Pea timidly asked.

Winter Melon chuckled, then said, "You know, I should be the one asking that. Yes, you can." He smiled at Snow Pea and he was blushing.

Snow Pea was almost going to shake in excitement. She had a big smile on her face and the two conversed under the apple tree for a period of 3 minutes.

Snow Pea finally had something to brag to her friends at Plantypolis. She has her first date with a boy-plant. Her friends were repeatedly convincing her to find a boyfriend if she ever goes to defend the humans from the zombies. She became excited and her temperature was dropping to -15 degree Celsius- colder than the other ice plants have as normal temperature.

When the two returned to the house at sunset Crazy Dave called Winter Melon to be the cook for dinner. Snow Pea went to their room and there she released her excitement, jumping on the bed and hugging the pillows on her bed.

After the dinner Snow Pea and Winter Melon arranged their itinerary for tomorrow, and Winter Melon was blushing wildly while he was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Feud

Chapter 5: Family Feud

While Winter Melon was gone managing a delivery from Bloom and Doom Seed Co, Snow Pea decided to tell her father about her new relationship. They met in the living room and Ice-Shroom was a supportive and good father towards Snow Pea, but not this time.

"Hello, darling. Having fun freezing zombies to death?" Ice-Shroom chuckled.

"Dad, that's your job." Snow Pea laughs. "By the way I want to tell you something..."

"What is it? Go on."

"Uh Dad, I may be young for this, but I just wanted to tell you...you know Winter Melon? My roommate last 3 days?" Snow Pea smiled.

"Yes. So, what do you want to tell me about him?" he replied.

"Nope. Not him. Us." Snow Pea slowly said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Dad, I asked Winter Melon out on a date and it was just yesterday." His daughter said with a smile.

"What did you say?" Snow Pea repeated her sentence and Ice-Shroom was starting to get boiling angry.

"What is it, Dad? Do you have a problem with Winter?" Snow Pea became nervous.

"No. It's just that, why on a date?!" The ice-shroom became furious. "I only sent you here to do some lawn defense duty and you have a boyfriend?!"

"No Dad, we were just friends and I-" She is cut off by the raging plant.

"You can just have friends here b-but I don't want you to have a relationship with other plants! Y-you're still young! I should have left you at Plantypolis and have you work at the coffee shop!" Ice-Shroom dropped the mug he was holding.

Dr. Andy was about to enter the living room until he overheard the verbal dispute between Snow Pea and Ice-Shroom. He waved at the other plants to not enter the house for a while.

"Dad! Why do you still have to take control of my life like a house cat?" Snow Pea's voice went louder and she started crying.

"Because you're still young! I only want you to help me in defending the planter and-"

"You always say that! You always say that I'm young and I'm old enough for this!" Snow Pea's tears dropped down on the glass table.

"Listen! I don't care if he's your friend or not, but I do not want you to ever come closer to that plant once again!"

"Why when I have a relationship with another plant, you always stick it up your butt like a thermometer? You're no good father to me!" Snow Pea and Ice-Shroom exchange words for 2 minutes.

"I love him, and that's how plant life goes! It's the same as human life! Why are you so strict on almost everything I do?!" Snow Pea had no idea that Winter Melon was also overhearing their argument with Dr. Andy, Crazy Dave and the rest of the plants.

"You've raised your voice too high on me. Get out of my sight!" Ice-Shroom yelled and was also crying.

Snow Pea rushed to her room and slammed the door shut. Ice-Shroom walks outside and heads to the Zen Garden, followed by Dr. Andy and 4 other plants.

Snow Pea is still crying, a Chomper was knocking on her door and asking if she was okay. Snow Pea had locked the door and cries for a few minutes.

Snow Pea thought, "Dad, why the hell do you do this to me?! I'm old enough now and I just wanted to inform you about this nicely!" Snow Pea is lying on her bed, covering her face with a pillow and still crying.


	6. Chapter 6: A Helping Hand

Chapter 6: A Helping Hand

Snow Pea had stopped crying. She tells the Chomper that she's okay and the Chomper leaves. However, when someone knocks on the door she opens it and is amazed who her guest was.

It was a Gold Magnet. Snow Pea wiped her tears off and hugged her friend from Plantypolis who had just arrived and was also sent to defend the planter.

"Hi, Snow Pea. Just decided to join my friend in the zombie battle. Why are you crying?"

The Snow Pea invited Gold Magnet to her room. She was wiping her tears with a hanker chief and said, "It was between me and my Dad. I told him that I asked a Winter Melon on a date and we argued about it."

Goldie tapped her back and said, "What did he tell you?"

She replied, "He kept on telling me that I was young to have a boyfriend, and he's acting like it's his grandest problem!" Snow Pea then added, "I wish I had my Love Nerve surgically removed..."

"Stop thinking that! Maybe your dad was just strict on your relationship!" Goldie rubbed Snow Pea's stem.

"Well, how can I continue our date when my father gives a huge "no" on our relationship?" Snow Pea slowly calmed down.

"Don't worry. Someday your dad will understand, and he will accept you and Winter Melon's relationship fully." Goldie hugged her friend once again. She left the room to bring her stuff to her room.

Meanwhile, Crazy Dave was conversing with Ice-Shroom inside the Zen Garden.

"Why did you just pick on Snow Pea? She's your daughter, and you should love her and not act like that." Crazy Dave was sitting with Ice-Shroom on a bench.

"I can't allow her to go out with that plant because she's still young for a date!" Ice-Shroom exclaimed.

"I see. But you must understand that she's old enough, she can take care of herself and all she's just asking is your opinion on their relationship."

"Okay...but I'm just, still worried for Snow Pea. I think I was overreacting or being a total jerk towards her. You're right- she's old enough and I should allow her for this."

Crazy Dave pats Ice-Shroom, his hand being so cold due to Ice-Shrooms emotions.

"Now, are we clear? I'm happy to help, and you could be a better father to her. No wonder your lives are the same as human lives. You just live a normal and happy life with your family."

"Yes, and I should say sorry to her and we could be together even if she's in a relationship." Ice-Shroom's frown turned upside down.

Dr. Andy comes in and asks if Crazy Dave was doing something important. He simply replies "None" and Ice-Shroom leaves and heads to the basement.

Winter Melon asked the Gold Magnet if Snow Pea was okay. She pointed to the room and Winter Melon entered in an attempt to talk to her.

Snow Pea was reading one of Winter Melon's books. She remained silent and was reading until Winter Melon came in. She got surprised when Winter Melon entered and she threw the book into his bag.

"Hey Snow, are you fine?" Winter Melon asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for checking me out." Snow Pea's cheeks were going pink.

"Just heard your fight between you and your father. Are you sure?"

Snow Pea gasped and closed the door behind Melon. She stood up to him and said to herself, "He heard it? I'm screwed..."

Winter Melon smiled at Snow Pea and rested his leaf on Snow Pea's bulb. Snow Pea was still blushing and Winter Melon spoke, "You know, after this zombie apocalypse, I can treat you out to a fine restaurant, and you will love the food that they serve."

Snow Pea replied, "You serious? My father's not agreeing with this but we could eat as good friends."

"Well, it's your father's decision. We will be good friends and as much as I respect your father, I cannot change that." Winter Melon hugged Snow Pea and he left the room. Snow Pea was smiling and she fell on her bed.

A few hours later, while Winter Melon was eating dinner, Ice-Shroom also came in to eat dinner. Ice-Shroom was surprised and they started conversing.

"Hello, Mr. Ice-Shroom." Winter Melon said, feeling ashamed.

"Hello, Winter. I heard you asked Snow Pea out on a date."

"Ice, since you don't want your daughter to be on a date, I'll just stay away from her and we will just be friends. With all due respect, I don't want to have-"

The ice-shroom smiled and replied, "No. You're both young, and I admit I've been too protective over her. Winter, I want you to make my daughter happy since her mother died in the early days of the zombie attacks."

"You're not kidding, sir?" Winter Melon's jaw dropped.

"Yes! My daughter likes you, and you like her, right? It's your chance to ask her out on a date- sorry for the interruption and I'll let you two go on, okay?" Ice-Shroom pats Winter Melon's stem.

Winter Melon nods in happiness. He went up to his room and slept without Snow Pea informed.


	7. Chapter 7: Ice versus Ice

Chapter 7: Ice versus Ice

Winter Melon was heading to a friend's house when a large crowd of zombies was heading his direction. The zombies in the front were lined up, some of them driving zambonis (ice machines). The top of the ice machines have been outfitted with extra steel plating. The sides were painted with blood and the zombies were, to Winter Melon's shock, advancing to the planter's house.

Winter Melon got off the sidewalk and went up a building roof. He had a better view of the zombie horde and he aimed for the zombies driving the ice machines.

"That's a lot of zombies." Winter Melon said to himself as he lobbed a frozen blue melon into one of the zombies. He decapitated the zombie and attracted attention.

The zombies were still walking. Winter Melon was attempting to stop them, despite launching lots of melons in the air and slowing down the zombies, the number of zombies was too much for him to handle.

Followed by the "zombonies" were groups of four zombies in red bobsleds. Winter Melon took out the ice machines and the bobsled teams next.

Winter Melon was energized and had a high amount of chlorophyll (green pigmentation found in plants), his leaves were so green as he lobbed more frozen melons at the zombies.

He took out the bobsled zombies before he could even face more problems. It was a three-kilometer walk back to the house, and Winter Melon went down from the building and made a run back.

Meanwhile, while Snow Pea was watching television with the other plants, Ice-Shroom called her out and wanted to talk to her daughter.

"What is it, Dad?" Snow Pea said boringly.

"Snow, I want to tell you something. It's actually about how I acted yesterday."

Snow Pea became curious. She listened to her father intently.

"I am so sorry about how I was towards you. Although you're young, I can see that you like him and have feelings for him. I can let you on your "date", and I know you can handle yourself because you, my daughter, you're old enough and I will support you when you need something from me." Ice-Shroom smiles.

"Dad?" Snow Pea hugs her father, smiling and having "tears of joy".

"Stop crying, Snow." her father replied. "I hope you could forgive me for being so overprotective, and always remember that I still love you as a daughter. Your mother would be happy for you if she was still here..."

"Yes, Dad. I'm so sorry too for raising my voice..." Snow Pea and Ice-Shroom hugged. They both went back inside and continued watching "Zomcrocodile Hunter" on TV.


	8. Chapter 8: Last Stand

Chapter 8: Last Stand

Winter Melon arrived at the house earlier than the zombies. He notified a Cactus just by the mailbox that the zombies were coming, and the Cactus rushed in and in turn informed Dr. Andy.

All the plants were in their positions, the Tall-Nuts always in front, and Winter Melon was just behind one. Snow Pea was 4 lanes apart, and she did not see Winter Melon until the end of the wave.

When the zombies have arrived, a majority of the zombie horde were wearing traffic cones and buckets. As usual, Crazy Dave would hide in the house and Dr. Andy would plant cherry bombs and such.

The first wave had started. Winter Melon had landed a frozen melon on groups of 6 zombies. He cut the zombie's walking speed in half, and because of this the other plants took out the zombies easier. He gradually fired frozen melons from left to right, and he was not tired from doing so.

Snow Pea was just firing at the zombies but he had a glimpse of Winter Melon. She wasn't sure if it was him or not, since she only viewed a part of lobbing stem and the other plants were blocking her view. The first wave was finished and Dr. Andy was distributing plant food for all.

The second wave had begun. Winter Melon saw Snow Pea in a different lane and he thought, "Snow Pea? That is you. I'm gonna tell you something after this..." He saw Snow Pea fire each pea with ease, the peas engulfing into burning peas after exposure to the torchwoods flaming top. Winter Melon cannot avoid staring at Snow Pea while lobbing melons at the zombie horde.

"Gotta make this defense quick if I want to talk to Snow Pea." Winter Melon told himself.

Snow Pea hadn't noticed Winter until the end of the 2nd wave. She and Winter Melon looked at each other for a significant period before a Blowver blocked them. Snow Pea gasped when she saw the boy-plant, and started to blush. But she was still focusing although she was surprised to see Winter Melon after a day of absence.

The third and final wave had started. massive groups of zombies had appeared. Dr. Zomboss didn't care for the waste of zombies- all he wanted to do was to infiltrate the house and eat the owner's brains.

Winter Melon had lobbed a ton of melons, not stopping until the zombies were incapacitated. The Tall-Nuts in front can hold longer, and Dr. Andy had used all the Cherry Bombs he could use. Snow Pea on the other hand, made her father proud. Ice-Shroom was watching from a window and smiling at her brave daughter, who chose to be between the Tall-Nuts and get a better vantage point against the zombies.

Finally. The third wave is over. Snow Pea had felt relief, and Winter Melon was chanting with the other plants. Snow Pea was pushing through the crowd and tried to reach Winter Melon and say her feelings.

But as Winter Melon was about to approach her, a zombie came out of nowhere with a pole-vaulting stick and managed to get over the Tall-Nuts through an incline in the ground- it landed on top of Winter Melon and bit his lobbing stem off.

His lobbing stem was bit off. The part that Winter Melon uses to launch those huge melons was gone. The zombie also took a bite off his head, and Winter was screaming in pain. The pain he felt while the zombie was biting him was exaggerating. Snow Pea looked in horror while the zombie was messily devouring Winter Melon. She and a Gatling Pea had managed to save him before the zombie took one more bite out of his misery. Winter Melon was covered in his own blood and bite marks and Dr. Andy grabbed a shovel and took him into a wheelbarrow. Snow Pea was in tears while Winter Melon was being rushed inside the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Melon No More

Chapter 9: Melon No More

Winter Melon had awoken, and he was inside some infirmary or some sort in the basement. He was on a short square flower pot and had a huge gauze covering the upper-left part of his head. His lobbing stem was covered in medical tape, and he hadn't noticed it until Dr. Andy arrives.

"Dr. Andy?" He attempts to rise up from the bed and Dr. Andy holds him aback.

"Hello, Winter. You're still recovering from bite wounds, minimal internal bleeding and..." Dr. Andy gestures to a Garlic to leave.

"and a cut lobbing stem." When Winter Melon heard this, his eyes widened and Dr. Andy pointed to his stem. "You won't be able to throw those frozen melons, or even a ball. I'm so sorry."

Winter Melon stared at his cut stem. He was shocked and he asked, "Will it regenerate? How bad is it?"

Dr. Andy replied, "It's really bad, the zombie bit and pulled it off."

Snow Pea was about to enter the infirmary Winter Melon was in when she overheard Dr. Andy and Winter conversing. Winter Melon was in tears and Snow Pea was watching them from the door window. Ice-Shroom appeared and put his frosty branch on her bulb.

Winter was in an emotional state, crying and wiping his tears with a small blanket.

"It's gone! I can't throw those melons or balls? My...my lobbing stem is gone!" Winter Melon repeatedly said while Dr. Andy was trying to offer him a glass of hot water. His temperature was dropping from -34 degree Celsius, beyond the normal temperature of a ice plant.

"I'm sorry, it's not gonna regenerate. Please calm down, you need to rest-"

"No! It's just gonna take a long time to heal up!" Winter Melon countered as Dr. Andy placed the blanket over him and trying to calm him down.

Snow Pea was sad for her friend. She wanted to tell him that she loves him, same for Winter Melon, but Winter Melon needed to rest as he remains distressed by his condition. Gold Magnet brought a basket filled with fertilizer soup, bottles of hot water, and many more. After Gold Magnet left the basket beside the sleeping plant, Snow Pea walked in and stared at Winter for a few seconds.

"Poor Winter Melon..." she said to herself, and she departed the infirmary.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Winter Melon and Snow Pea, Ice-Shroom had met with Winter's father. He told of Winter's current condition and also said that he was in a relationship with his daughter. Winter's father had been deeply saddened by what happened to his son, and simply smiled it off and thought of how grand Winter Melon did with his duties. Winter Melon's father was worried, and also proud of his son.

Winter Melon was no longer useful for lawn defense service. The spot he was in was replaced by a Chomper and he was discharged out of the infirmary and took his stuff. But he forgot one book that he wrote; the one that he recently finished and gave to Snow Pea. Winter didn't mind looking for the book and Snow Pea, and he left the house into a taxi cab.


	10. Ending

**Here's the ending of Love at Frigid Temperature! Hope you like it!**

 **-Yuan Corpuz**

Ending

Winter Melon rode a taxi cab. It was a 30-minute long drive back to his house. He did **not** retrieve the book he recently completed, because he knew that Snow Pea would remain happy with it and remember him. He was still greatly affected by his condition, and he had waved goodbye to his friends.

Snow Pea asked if Winter Melon had left. She informed her father that she was going to find him and Ice-Shroom gave her back a wink and waved goodbye. Snow Pea followed Winter Melon in another taxi, and she also brought the book that Winter Melon wrote and gave her.

Winter Melon still had bandages and gauze on him as he arrived and walked to the front door. He knocked and waited for a few seconds, then his father appeared, amazed and happy.

"Hello, Dad." Winter Melon smiled.

"Hey, son. Me and your mother missed you for a long time." The two hugged and Snow Pea's taxi cab parked near the house. Snow Pea hid behind a bush and watched Winter Melon and his father.

"What did the doctor say? Is it going to heal back?" His father asked.

Winter Melon paused for a few seconds, then finally said, "No..." Winter Melon kneeled down and cried, his father hugging him. "It's not gonna regenerate...I can't launch melons anymore..."

His father asked, "So, you were in a relationship with another plant? How did you go?"

"I'm not going to see the girl of my dreams again. I've been discharged from duty and I cannot go back to lawn defense. I've been with her and she was a Snow Pea." he replied.

Snow Pea decided to come out of hiding and stared at Winter Melon. Winter Melon stopped crying and wiped his tears.

"Winter?" She spoke softly.

"Snow Pea...it's you..." Winter Melon was amazed by her appearance.

"Oh Winter..." Snow Pea felt relief after seeing him again. She and Winter Melon walked slowly towards each other then they halted after being a feet away from each other. Winter's father had told him that Ice-Shroom informed him of their relationship.

"Snow Pea...it's good to see you..."

"Hey friend, it's good to see you too..." Snow Pea was smiling. "How's your wounds? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." replied Winter Melon. "But my lobbing stem was cut and I'm useless now..."

"Don't say that. You said you wanted to be a writer, right? You can keep on writing good books and I will read them. I love your work, as much as I love you..."

"What?" Winter Melon moved closer to Snow Pea, blushing.

"Winter, I followed you here just to say that I love you..."

"I...I love you too...you're the girl of my dreams and I want to be with you every time."

Snow Pea and Winter Melon held each other and they kissed. They had a long, affectionate kiss and although Winter Melon was disabled, the love Snow Pea had given him was incredibly strong. Winter Melon's father was proud of him and they entered the house for dinner.

Plants Vs Zombies: Love at Frigid Temperature- completed in just 4 days.


End file.
